Old School Love
by Caresme'sChild
Summary: A new boy just moved from Alaska into the small town of forks. He meets Esme and the rest is history. ALL HUMAN


**Chapter 1: The New Boy in Town**

"ESME! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" shouted my mom

I was just getting a little dolled up for Charles. He's really nice and I think he's the one for me. I finished with a spritz of lavender body mist and rushed downstairs with my backpack slung over my shoulder.

"Esme? Are you wearing makeup? Who are you dressing up for? "

"This is just how I want to dress from now on, mother" I said harshly

I went in front of my mom and we got in the car. I just realized that it was seven twenty. Mom wasn't kidding! The first bell rings in five min! I didn't want to be tardy… again.

It was the beginning of second semester and I wanted to do really well and impress my parents. We got there just in time and I made it to home room at the bell. Mr. Gonzales was surprised when he walked in and saw me sitting there already. I'm usually late to class.

Mr. Gonzales started with his usual "Good morning class!" as he wrote his name at the top of the board. But he has something to add today. I can tell because he is a little jittery. Like he has a secret or a new story and he jus thas to tell us about it.

"I have a new student to introduce to you. His name is Carlisle Cullen. He's very nice so please respect him. Carlisle please come Carlisle walked in all the girls including me basically gasped. For only being an eighth grader he was really handsome. Carlisle stood at about six foot and had beautiful blond hair with blue eyes. He was gorgeous. Carlisle stood at the front of the room with confidence. He had a radiant smile and lit up the room.

"Carlisle please introduce yourself to the class." said

"Um, okay. Hey everyone! I'm Carlisle Cullen and I came here from Alaska. I'm 14 years old and love to play basketball!"

Carlisle had a real soothing and calm voice. He was a god. Carlisle was given his schedule and then assigned to sit right next to me! As Carlisle walked beside my desk I caught a smell of his cologne or shampoo. He even smelled good. After class was dismissed I was called down to the office to escort a new student to his classes. Being a student guide is really fun. As I entered the office I noticed Carlisle was there.

"Hey Carlisle! I'm Esme! I sit next to you in science! It's nice to meet you."

"Its very nice to meet you too! It seems you are my student guide and you are in all of my classes!" He said as he shook my hand and smiled.

My heart raced when he gave me that charming smile of his. As we walked upstairs to our next class I asked about his life in Alaska. I wasn't all that tuned in though because I got distracted admiring his we arrived at our next class.

"Okay this is the math room!" I said pointing to the door.

"We have Mr. James! He's is super nice and funny! Best teacher here!"

Carlisle reached in front of me and opened the door for me. As we walked in turned around and smiled. and I were friends in a teacher student kind of way. Everyone called me his favorite which I admit was probably true.

"Hey ! I brought you a new mathematician for class!"

I said excitedly

Carlisle walked up to and extended his hand.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. Pleasure to meet you !" as he shook hands with

"The pleasure is all mine Carlisle. Please take a seat behind Esme. All your books and supplies for math can be picked up at the library after school."

Carlisle and I went and sat down against the wall. Throughout class was his usual self and made jokes all through class. I could tell Carlisle like him too. As class ended we headed towards home room.

"Alright Carlisle you are about to meet Mr. Kay the gym teacher. He's pretty nice but if you get on his bad side he can make your life here suck."

Carlisle got a worried look on his face but I rubbed his arm reassuringly. When we got there I went straight up to .

"Hey Mr.K" I said bouncing up in front of his desk with carlisle in tow.

"This is Carlisle Cullen! He's the new boy! Can I take him to the library to get his math book?"

looked up at me and nodded his head. Since I was basically a goody two shoes and since I approved of Carlisle he must have assumed Carlisle was a good kid.

As Carlisle and I headed to the library I asked where he had moved in. Surprisingly he had moved into the house right across the straight from me. I was so excited. We could be best friends.

"Carlisle I know we just met but since we will be spending a lot of time together would you like to be umm, besties?" I felt so lame asking this to a boy.

Carlisle turned to me and said with a smile, "I'd love too!"


End file.
